Don't worry, love
by Acciolilliputian
Summary: A slightly younger Danny receives unexpected help from his friend Jackson. Oneshot.


His hands looked big in his lap. No matter how much he turned them, they still looked the same. Still too big, still so out of place. His fingers were too long, his nails too broad, his palms too big. He kept turning them, over and over, thinking that if he kept doing it then maybe, just maybe, they would change somehow. Grow more masculine, stop looking so delicate.

"Hey man, I was talking to you."

With a sharp intake of breath, the familiar voice brought Danny back to reality. Quickly, he jerked his head up and locked eyes with the owner of the voice.

Jackson was sitting a few feet away, his friend has his back against the wall and his but on Danny's bed, while Danny himself was placed on the floor, his legs crossed and a textbook open in front of him.

"Huh?" Danny watched as his friend arched both of his eyebrows and placed the hint of a smile upon his lips.

"Lost in thought, Dannyboy?" His lips were drawn a little bit wider with every word, the were now showing a crooked grin. "You got another boy on your mind?" His tone was teasing, gleeful.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and released his own look from his friend, one which he carefully locked at the open geography book lying on the floor in front of his crossed legs. "Stop it, Jackson," he murmured with a low voice, his words appeared to have a hard time pushing through his nearly closed lips.

"What's the matter? Afraid to tell me about this crush of yours?"

Danny looked down on his hands again, but he couldn't quite loose himself in thought again. Jackson's eyes were burning holes in his skin and the mock and curiosity was making the air so thick it was difficult to breathe. Why was he friends with Jackson again?

"Are you afraid you'll screw it up?" Again, like so many times before, Jackson's words hit Danny like a bullet being fired from a very powerful gun, hitting him exactly in the right spot. Danny shrugged his shoulders again, this time he tried to cover up how his body had jerked by the impact of his friends words.

"You won't," Jackson said suddenly, once again making Danny's body wince, his eyes connecting with his friend's. Jackson was now wearing a serious look upon his face, the grin had been wiped off and his voice was no longer thick with mockery.

"How do you know?" Danny's own voice was a bit stronger now, it came off a bit grumpy as he tried to conceal the string of uncertainty hiding within it, but without really succeeding. A small smile placed itself upon Jackson's lips as it was his turn to shrug his shoulders.

"I just know," came as an answer, one that didn't please Danny at all.

"I've not even been kissed yet," he said, his voice clearly not meant for Jackson's ears. But the words reached him anyway, and if his friend was surprised, he hid it well.

"So you're afraid you're gonna screw up," he said, stating the obvious.

"Well, of corse I am," Danny said, a deep sigh escaped his mouth along with his words as he closed his eyes, trying to push the frustration away.

"I can help you," Jackson said, his voice was followed by the noise a body makes as it shuffles off a bed.

"What?" As Danny opened his eyes, Jackson was sitting on the floor right in front of him, wearing a even more serious expression than earlier.

"Let me help you," he said, still not letting his eyes or face show any emotions at all. This close, Jackson's green eyes seemed even lighter, and for the first time, Danny detected a small spray of feckless over his friend's nose and cheekbones.

Danny didn't have time to answer, because suddenly Jackson had placed one of his hands upon the side of Danny's face and locked their eyes together. Danny couldn't help but to draw a deep breath as he felt a strange mixture of fear and pleasure and excitement run through his veins along with his blood.

"Trust me," Jackson said, his voice low as he raised his body up, putting all of his boy weight upon his knees in order to lean even closer to Danny's trembling figure. Danny could feel his heart raising, his thoughts seemed to be all over the place and at the same time nowhere at all.

And so, ever so gently, Jackson placed his lips upon his friends, giving him the sweetest of kisses.

Danny couldn't help his own body from reacting. Suddenly, his own hand jerked forward to grab the back of Jackson's skull, his lips parting as if to invite his friend to deepen the kiss.

Before he knew it, Danny could feel Jackson's tongue inside his own mouth, and felt slightly lost before some very well hidden instinct he didn't even knew he had, grabbed him and led the way, guided him in making the right moves.

Slowly, Jackson ended the kiss by pulling away, panting slightly. With one of his hands still placed on Danny's cheek, he parted his lips once again, this time to let some very well chosen words escape his mouth and fill up the small space between them.

"Trust me: you'll be fine."

Danny could't help but smile.


End file.
